1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a portable recording/retrieving system. It utilizing CD for storage, light pen for hand writing input, CCD Camera for picking up pictures, images, scenery and words, wireless earphone and wireless microphone for output/input of audio information, LCD display screen for output of pictures, images and words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the economic development and the improvement in our living standard, traveling has become one of the best leisure choices for the people nowadays. The conventional ways of recording the scenery, special cultural features of the locals and the happenings while traveling would consume a lot of photo-films, papers; and it is not easy to store and retrieve the recorded information. The conventional recording methods not only waste a lot of earth resources, it also inconvenient for filing and retrieving. With the improvement of the technology, the CD may be used to store the kinds of information(pictures, images, scenery, words and audio); LCD is used for displaying the pictures, images scenery and words; wireless earphone is used for reproduce the recorded audio information; CCD camera is used to pickup the pictures, images, scenery, words; wireless microphone is used to pickup the audio information; light pen and writing board is used for inputting words and pictures.